I only want you
by katiemirmo
Summary: It's Yuiichi's birthday, what will Mai give him? R&R MaixYuiichi


**A/N: This isn't in any way YURI! I hate that stuff, and since there are sooooo sooo few of Maiichi [MaixYuiichi], then I'm writing one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I do not own Mai-hime?**

**

* * *

**

**I only want you**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a nice morning for Mai when she woke up; everything that has been happening after that incident is alright, everything's back to normal and more importantly, Yuiichi's back. She got up to clean her face and to cook breakfast for her and Mikoto. Even after Mikoto has found her brother, she still stays in the same room where Mai is, and Mikoto is really protective of Mai.

"Good morning Mikoto" Mai said looking back at the young girl who is now continuing to blink her eyes.

"Good morning Mai! What's for breakfast?" Mikoto asked.

"Ramen" she casually said.

After they ate, they took a bath and got ready to go to their classes.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"Tokiha" a voice said behind her

She turned and saw a man with yellow-orange spiky hair, it was Yuiichi Tate.

"Tate-kun" she smiled at him

"you know my birthdays coming up.." he said playing with his fingers, Mai noticed that he is nervous. _Maybe he'll ask me on a date_, she smiled at the thought.

"I wan't you..ahm..I wan't you to spend the day together with me.." Yuiichi said after letting out a sigh.

"Of course, I'll spend the day with you Tate-kun, demo…"

"Why?" Yuiichi asked due to her mind boggling demo.

"will it be fine with Shiho?" she asked, she was only concerned for the little girl who has a crush on Yuiichi (also her one and only rival)

"Shiho's with her grandfather on that day, that's why I asked you" he chuckled while saying that.

Mai blushed. "Okay then.." she answered.

"I'll see you then, Mai" Yuiichi quickly left, with Mai shocked. _He called me Mai..Is this for real?!_ She was so happy hearing her name from him.

* * *

**Night Time**

Mai can't sleep, she's thinking of something that Yuiichi wants, it's his birthday that their talking about after all, and he is not just a simple he to her, he's her boyfriend. She rolled left and right on the bed. Not minding Mikoto who is really dizzy because of what she's doing.

"Mai, will you stop doing that? I'm getting dizzy already" Mikoto said.

"Sorry Mikoto!" but Mai continued doing the fumbling left and right.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!" Mikoto screamed. A loud scream, and then they heard a knock on the door. Mai opened the door, it was Natsuki.

"What the hell is happening to you two? Why is Mikoto shouting?!" she asked in a high pitch voice.

"gomen natsuki.." Mai apologized.

"It's fine with me, but what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mai's making me feel dizzy.." Mikoto said.

"Huh?" it got Natsuki confused.

"I keep fumbling around because I'm thinking of something, that's what's got Mikoto dizzy" she answered.

"and what are you thinking about anyway?" Natsuki asked with an eyebrow of her raised.

"a gift.." she answered.

"A GIFT?" Natsuki and Mikoto looked at each other after they said that at the same time.

"Yes, a gift"

"for whom?" Mikoto asked. Mai didn't answer.

"Oh, I know who's birthday it is next Monday..It's Tate's birthday isn't it?" Natsuki said with a grin on her face. "I know what'll he like" Natsuki said. Mai listened to what Natsuki said.

"EEEH?!" she gasped. "Just give that to him, he'll be hopping because of happiness when you do" and then Natsuki laughed and laughed and laughed.

* * *

**Monday (Yuiichi's Birthday)**

Yuiichi is waiting for Mai outside the Academy.

"Tate-kun, sorry to keep you waiting"

Yuiichi looked back to the voice he heard, it was Mai. He was stunned by what Mai is wearing, she was wearing a short skirt and a tank top which made her body look sexy.

"Mai.." Yuiichi smiled at her.

"eto..ready to go?" Mai asked.

"Yea, let's go!" He said.

After 5 hours

"Are you having fun Mai?" Yuiichi asked.

"Yes, Tate-kun" she smiled and then got something out her bag.

"What's that?" Yuiichi asked, he was very curious to know what's inside the wrapper.

"Oh, it's my gift to you Tate-kun" she quickly gave it to Yuiichi.

Yuiichi opened it fast. And he was shocked when he saw what's inside.

"A..a…a…Bra?" Yuiichi looked to her in his confusion.

"Hn, Natsuki told me to give that to you, she said that if I do, you'll be happy. I followed her advice because I don't know what I will give to you" she confessed while she was looking down because of embarrassment.

Yuiichi understood her, he took her chin up and gently, slowly his face is nearing hers and he kissed her.

"You don't need to give me anything, Mai" Yuiichi said after the kiss. "It's enough that I have you, I only want you Mai" He said then looked into her eyes. Mai's eyes filled with tears. "Demo, Tate-kui, I really wanted to give you a gift" she cried.

"Then call me by my first name" he said, still looking at her eyes.

"Yuiichi.." she said.

"Good, thank you for this day Mai. This is the greatest birthday I had, Oh and I'm gonna keep this" he said pointing to the bra she gave him, wearing a devilish smile.

"Oh! You brute!" Mai laughed.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Now wasn't that sweet? It's a bit OOC, I know! You don't need to tell me! Reviews gladly appreciated!**


End file.
